


Dance for Me

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Unhealthy Relationships, but they love each other so its weird, nonbinary OC, one of the characters is nonbinary so thats why i didnt mark it m/f, very unhealthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is literally an vent post that is over two thousand words long so i thought i'd post it. It's got maybe a rape fantasy kink because wow im horrible. My OCs get it on in an unhealthy way.





	

It started when they left the studio light on that they stretched in every once in awhile due to stress. While in mid-split, they heard the laugh. To Lynn, it sounded like a windy day they had become accustomed to in their home town. It was breathy and loud. The brown-haired boy was laughing at them. Their head snapped to his form, he stood in the doorway with a set of keys in his hands. It was the keys that Lynn had acquired from the janitor.

 

They had went through hell to get those keys - this room for their alone time after a hard day of classes. The memories of what they had to do still burned in their mind. Cheap cologne and and stubble rubbed raw into their neck. It still burned thinking about it. Which, in turn, made the person draw their hand up to the right corner of their neck. Soon realizing what was happening, their voice rung out, “Give me those keys, they’re mine,” Lynn’s voice echoed across the walls. The hardwood floor squeaked under his tennis shoes as he walked over to them. They slowly stood as he approached.

 

“I know what you did to get these keys, Lynn. I saw it when you offered yourself up to get this room, so why don’t we --” the man’s hands ran gently across their thigh, his breath ghosting in Lynn’s neck. How he had gotten so close to them without them realizing it was beyond them. They were struck there in fear. His mouth close to their ear before continuing, “make a deal here in this room that you seem to have for yourself, shall we? You were so cute while faking your lust for the disgusting geaser. I could make you feel so much better than that. These walls would be painted with you. I know you like to use this room for your selfish desires. I have seen you in here, hands down in your pants with red tinted cheeks.”

 

“You’re fucking disgusting if you think I’m going to open my legs for just pleasure. I may be a whore, but I am not your whore to deprive your lust from, you asshole. Take the keys, I’ll just find another sicko to take advantage of. At least I’m good with that,” Lynn snarled back at the boy that was not much taller than them. They walked to their things, grabbing the water bottle to take a sip of while they waved their hand to dismiss the man that stood there in awe from being so blatantly ignored.

 

“Oh, and don’t forget to turn off the lights. I like to be eco-friendly for the sake of the school. Also, do not forget to close th-” Their sentence was cut off abruptly when he pushed Lynn into the frame of the door, their breath knocked out of their lungs for a moment. A fistfull of their hair caught between the other’s fingers.

 

“Listen here, princess, you’re gonna do what I want you to otherwise I will let your shitty boyfriend you don’t even love know how much you open your legs to get the things you want,” his breath was harsh and an anchor to let them know of what they do to feel something.

 

Fear gripped their heart, how did he know so much about them? Why did he want them? This man was a dancer and actor that ran loops around their talent they worked hard to acquire. They were just a technician and a freelance photographer. What the hell did they need to know their body in such an intimate way. They swallowed shallowly and nodded their head quickly at the man that gripped them. A smile snaked onto this face, like he was so proud of a friend that just announced something so beautiful.

 

“Good girl, now go look into my bag and get the lube and condoms. Oh, and strip while you are at it, I wanna see you walk across these wooden floors I dance on. I am going to ruin you on my terms. On my floor that I know so well.” He said aloud, his voice rough while his hands wandered down into his sweats.

 

They’re hands shook, and they glanced briefly at the window that was across the room. Was it lightly that Lynn could get away from the man that wanted to do horrible things. Shrugging, the had nothing to lose. Lynn bolted towards the window, their legs making the jump towards the window when there was a hand on the back of their knee. It failed. Lynn’s chest caught on the air that was making its way out of them. They fucked up.

 

“I fucking told you to do something. Both of those things where to prepare you, Kitten. You’ve fucked yourself both physically and mentally.” The green-eyed man rasped into the studio they stood in. Lynn yelped out in pain as they were drug harshly from the window to the hardwood floor where he dropped them harshly on the ground.

 

“Get to the barre now, or I really won't take any consideration to your pleasure,” He hissed, grabbing them roughly and shoving them towards the barre. Lynn slowly makes their way to the barre, tears finally pooling in their eyes.

 

“Why are you doing this to me? You have plenty of women and men that want you. I have no appeal to me,” they whisper while crying, “I’m not even good at sexual contact.” They go to the barre and slowly undress, standing there self-conciously.

 

“Oh, I know you are. Don’t play me. I have always watched you so closely~ I also know that you want me. In fact, you want me so badly that is nothing compared to what you’ve done. I want you because your body knows mine, and you know me already. We’ve always known each other, Lynn~” his hisses into their ear, his hand snaking across their body. Slowly exploring what they have to offer to the man. His hands, cupping their breast before gently rolling their nipple between his two fingers.

 

They gasp. While their mouth is agape, his other hand comes wraps under their shoulder to stuff into their mouth. They can taste their tears and the fear that coats their face. “Suck on my fingers, Princess. This is only for you, you know? I already know how you like it.” He says, soon starting to tongue the shell of their ear. Sobs come from the person that is in front of the man. He is not much taller than them; only a couple of inches, yet they fear his wrath because they know him. They’ve known this boy for years.

 

The wetness between Lynn’s legs is the only give away that they are possibly enjoying it. However, their body always betrays them like this. Situations like this always ruined their mind in the weirdest ways. They knew that they enjoyed this game of theres. They knew that the boy liked this sick game. They both thrived on this unhealthy game they played together. Lynn would try to run away before giving in and coming back while the other pushed them away in ways Lynn couldn’t handle. It was like a ticking time bomb before they would both end up gasping and moaning. Lynn with sweat-slicked skin atop of the brown haired boy while they rode out their frustrations. Nail marks decorated his skin from Lynn screaming and scratching, like they could somehow scratch hard enough to take the man’s heart. He bore those with pride, and the pain was a steady welcome to his pleasure. He retaliated by bruising their hips with his fingerprints, and they would get angry, yet loved it just like he did.

 

They would cry because of both the physical pleasure and mental pain as he gasped with himself inside them. The heat Lynn gave off to him kept him coming back. It was the feeling of being someone’s world that he loved so much. He loved that they would drop anything for him just by a single text. If he wanted to slowly fuck them behind the curtains before his show, they would be there with a bored expression. Lynn would play it off as if they had nothing else to do, but he knew that they had a paper due that night. Or if he wanted to fuck them in Lynn’s lover’s bed that Lynn shared with her, they would. In fact, that was his favorite place to fuck them because it made Lynn know their place. That he would always own them. _That his person was his. Always his._ It made him feel alive.

 

This night was just like the others. He knew instantly when he saw them spread out on the floor that he wanted them that night. However, Lynn didn’t want sex tonight, and avoided him. It made him angry, so he wanted to play with them. The man knew bringing up their current lover would provoke a large expansion expression of emotion. Lynn knew that they were a whore. They would spread their legs for anyone that gave them attention. It made him angry that they would not respect themselves, so he treated the younger one harshly over this. He treated them like the whore they thought they were.

 

“Spread your legs, you dirty slut,” he gasped out as Lynn pushed back to rub against him. They were teasing him as they sobbed. It was disgusting. Instead of doing what was told, Lynn placed their leg on the barre, pushing back to grind into his erection that was quite obvious.

 

Grinning, Lynn wiped away their tears the best they could with the man’s fingers in their mouth. “Come on, my Prince, I know you want to fuck me. Do it. I’m not scared anymore,” they crackled loudly through the dance studio. Their hands slowly entwined in the dark locks that was above them. Tugging hard on the hair that their fingers held, they moaned onto his fingers, and their tongue laving over them to wet them. Drool slowly dripped down Lynn’s chin and the man withdrew his fingers to take ahold of their chin, making them meet his green eyes.

 

“Princess, I won’t fuck you. I will love you, you know this.” His words come like knives to Lynn’s chest because he knew that was the way to hurt them. They pulled away from his touch, ripping their body away from his.

“Fuck off, Prince, you know you will never love me the way I want you.” They gasped, pulling their leg from the barre and making their way to their clothing. While bending down, he caught them from the waist and pulled them to his chest. His hand gripping their waist while the other snaked up to their throat, squeezing onto their windpipe. Lynn scrabbled, their hands pulling at the hand that held their breath from them.

 

“Don’t tell me to fuck off, my princess, you know what that does to me.” He whispered into their ear while letting the grip on their throat go, but keeping the arm around their waist secure. His now free hand, made its way down to their folds. Circling the thing he liked to abuse the most. They gasped in his hold, a low moan caught in their throat. He toyed with their clit for a couple of moments before slipping a finger into their vaginal opening, slick fluids coating his pointer finger while he thumbed over their clit. They moaned lowly, pushing their hips back away from the assault that was taking place in that moment.

 

“Prince, oh my god - oh - oh - oh! There! More,” They quietly said, trying to pull away from the menstrations that their body got. The brown-haired man taking a couple of steps back to find his back against a mirrored wall. He slid down, and turned them both around, the other sitting in his lap.

 

“Look at yourself, Lynn,” he whispered into their ear, “open your legs so I can see the real you. The whore that belongs to me. Oh, lift your hips a bit for me and unbuckle my jeans. Then, sit on your throne, my princess.” his breath unsteady and breathy in their ear. They obliged. As they did so, the man withdrew his fingers and helped position the other onto him.

 

He let out a loud groan as they seated themselves onto him. It was heavenly. Being seated in their heat made him feel something close to the feelings he had for them. He rocked forward into them and received a grunt in the process from the person on his lap. Remembering that they did not deprive pleasure from a vaginal stimulate unless their clit was played for, his hand moved for their clit before starting a rhythm.

 

“Asshole, hurry up, I am so close,” they panted, entwining their fingers back into his hair.

 

“Patience, my princess. I’m quite close as well,” He entertained her, his pace picking up from both rocking into and his hand.

 

Lynn gasped aloud, rocking into the man below her faster, urging his hand to do the same. Their eyes squeezing shut and a loud gasp of his name before they came. The man soon followed, waiting for them to come first before he found his climax. He came with a low moan and their name on the tip his tongue.

 

It didn’t take but a few moments before Lynn was up and started to dress before looking down at the man that currently sat in his high. Lynn spoke first, their tone harsh and rather mean while they put on their shirt. “Next time, at least warn me before you wanna do a dubious scene. You really fucked up my elbow this time. You owe me a coffee now.” They picked up their shorts to put on. Legs still shaky, they threw the keys at the man before them turning towards him once more. He looked at them, surprised they were by the door frame.

 

“I love you, so make sure to lock up the studio. I worked hard for this place.” They winked at the man, wandering off to their dorm.


End file.
